How Lily Luna Potter Broke
by Don't get to close
Summary: But not everything is how it seems. Remember that my darlings. Maybe you could save someone you love from breaking. And this is the story of how our dear Lily Luna Potter broke. Warning: suggested suicide, self harm, and eating disorders hinted at.
1. Intro

How Lily Luna Potter broke

Lily Luna Potter. The beautiful girl with the red hair that fell in waves down her back. It was a darker shade than her family's classic Weasley red hair. No, this was the red hair she inherited from her dead grandmother for who she was named. She had the gorgeous hazel eyes that were similar to her mother's and late Grandfather James. She had a smart mind. Witty. Cunning too. Lily Luna Potter was the girl who didn't fit to people's expectations of a Potter. Pit certainly way a shock when she was sorted into Slytherin. She was the girl who seemed to be happy and have everything.

But not everything is how it seems. Remember that my darlings. Maybe you could save someone you love from breaking. And this is the story of how our dear Lily Luna Potter broke.


	2. Eleven

Chapter 2:

Lily Luna Potter was eleven when she hugged and kissed her parents goodbye. Lily Luna Potter was eleven when she held her brother James' hand as he brought her with him to look for his friends. Lily Luna Potter was eleven when she smiled as her brother defended her as his fourth year friends teased her about where she would be sorted. Lily Luna Potter eleven when her cousin Rose Weasley took Lily away half way through the ride, telling her about Hogwarts and how she shouldn't worry about anything. Lily Luna Potter was eleven when she bumped into a slightly older boy with platinum blond hair who glared at the two. Lily Luna was eleven when her life changed forever.

Lily Luna Potter was waiting quietly with the other first years. She was waiting to be called up by Headmaster Longbottom to be sorted. She didn't really care where she would be sorted. Of course she expected to be a Gryffindor. That's where James and her other brother Albus were sorted. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Albus smile at her from where he as sitting with the other third years. She got slightly nervous but she distracted herself as she looked up at the Great Hall ceiling. Soon, she heard Stacy Patil get sorted into Ravenclaw. Then one name was called that silenced everyone for a moment and then caused them to break out into whispers.

"Potter, Lily"

The name got everyone in the hall to silence. Lily stepped out aware of everyone's stares. Then she became aware of the whispers:

"Another Potter, huh? Great, another Gryffindor" (The voice didn't sound pleased at all.) Lily hated this. She hated the expectations of being a Potter.

"She dosen't look anything like her older brothers for Merlin's sake."

"You didn't know? Potter, the older one, wouldn't shut up about her?"

Lily walked up casually and smiled at the headmaster that was like her Uncle. He placed the hat on her head, smiling back reassuringly. Lily Luna looked straight ahead of her, ignoring all the stares. She hoped her face looked calm as she listened to what the hat had to say.

"Hmmm, another Potter. Now where to put you. You've got bravery. Loads of it. But you're different than your brothers.

"How? Everyone says I'm like James."

"Not as reckless. You seem to think things out before you act. Yes, you're very logical. And you seem to be intellectually gifted. Strange, very strange."

"Come on. What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean that you seem to be able to fit in most of the houses. But I think there is one that suits you best. You're brave, but you still have a sense of self preservation. You have the brains to be a Ravenclaw, but not the urge to spend hours studying. You're not really Hufflepuff material. But you would do well in Slytherin. You have the ambition. AND it could help you break from the Potter shadow.

"Can you just put me where I belong?"

"Fine, I say SLYTHERIN."

The Sorting Hat yelled this aloud. Everyone was silent as Lily walked towards the Slytherin Table. She sat next to the boy who she bumped into on the train, Scorpius Malfoy. He was one of the only Slytherin's not taunting the Gryffindors. Lily had just quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table. But it wasn't quick enough to miss the anger in her brother and other cousin's eyes.

So Lily Luna Potter was eleven when she lost her brothers.


End file.
